


Testing post image

by NebeScribens



Category: Original Work
Genre: N Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebeScribens/pseuds/NebeScribens
Summary: Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Testing post image

Bloody rags carelessly thrown on the floor. The bloody pipe waiting to be cleaned leaning against the wall. Blood splattered on the floor. Catra was taking in the scene letting her eye


End file.
